iSavingCarly
by The Volcanologist
Summary: Two shot. One of Spencer finding Carly. 2nd will be of Carly telling Spencer of what happened. 1st summary- Spencer finds a six year old Carly home alone. Whump, emotional wreck. Brother and Sister cuteness! PART 2 IS UP
1. Chapter 1

**iCarly**

**iSavingCarly**

**Author's Note: My second iCarly story. I will be doing a lot of hurt/whump, sorry if you don't like it, but that's just me. Don't worry, none have you complained to me, but I'm just warning you in case you get sick of me **

**Summary:**

**A two shot, one in Spencer's Point of View, one in Carly's. Spencer comes home to visit Carly when she is six and his Dad but what's happened to Carly? **

**Spencer's P.O.V**

I turned eighteen two months ago. In that time I have managed to move out of the family house to go to law school in Seattle (don't tell Dad but I dropped out after three days…it got kinda boring…), but anyway I decided to stay in Seattle to keep Dad thinking I was still in Law School. I live at the top of Bushwell Plaza in an apartment, paying extra for the roof and the third floor and I tell you it is so worth it!

So yeah, I moved out two months ago leaving my Dad and my little sister Carly behind. I remember that day, the tears she shed and how she hugged my legs pleading with me, asking me not to go. I remember simply patting her back and ruffling her dark hair telling her to cheer up, I'd see her again soon.

You would think that you would hear something from a missed one, especially if they missed you twice as much back, but no. I have not received any phone calls and no letters. I guess I can't hold it against her; after all she's only six. Then again, Dad should be encouraging her to do this. I missed that kid so much.

So when I pulled up to the family house in my blue five seated car, the first thing I noticed was the silver family car gone. Dad must have taken Carly out for the day, well that was good. I could surprise them. I turned the engine off, unbuckled my seatbelt and grabbed the present I had got Carly from the art museum near Seattle. I couldn't wait to see her face when she opened the package. She always had a thing for collecting crystals. Getting out, I closed the door before heading up onto the porch, collecting my keys out of my pocket. I always held the spare key, just in case an occasion arose like this. I put the key in the lock and went to open it, to find it already open. That was odd. I opened the door quietly, walking inside.

"Hello?" I called through the house. There was a disturbing atmosphere, and it made me feel sick.

The house was quiet, too quiet. I checked the downstairs, placing the present down in the kitchen and instead picking up a rolling pin. I didn't like hurting people, but I'd give them a bruise if someone decided to jump out on me. There was no one downstairs, which wasn't odd. If someone wanted to hide, they would hide upstairs where their victims could only escape quickly via a window.

So silently I crept up the stairs, rolling pin poised to hit if needed. Luckily my converses were quite light on my feet so I could move silently. I paused on the landing. I heard something move…in Carly's room.

Someone was in Carly's room. My little sister's room. I was going to kill them, what were they doing in there?! Something rushed through my veins, making me angry. As I got to the open doorway of the six year old room, I was expecting to find a grown man stealing kids' toys, but no.

A pale, skinny and beaten girl sat huddled in the corner, her brown eyes wide with fright. I stared in horror, making her whimper, closing back into the corner of the room. I dropped the rolling pin, running over to her. She screamed, crying out for Mom. I stopped dead in my tracks. She had never called for Mom before.

"Carly, it's me, Spencer." I whispered, reaching out for her. I touched her hand but she flinched away from me. "Come on Kiddo, it's me." I smiled hopelessly at her, hoping she would see me. She peeked through her hands from her curled up position, pausing for several moments before her hands dropped.

"Spencie?" Her weak voice drifted like a soft haunting lullaby. I reached out to ruffle her hair softly.

"Yeah, it's me kiddo. Where's Dad, what happened?" I asked softly. I think I knew what happened but I wanted to be sure.

"Daddy hit me. Daddy left two weeks ago." She said faintly before promptly passing out. I cursed, picking her up and fleeing the house with her to take her to the nearest hospital.

I couldn't wait for the day she would tell me what exactly happened.


	2. iTellSpencer

**iCarly**

**iCarly**

**iSavingCarly Part 2: iTellSpencer**

**AN: Sorry it is so late. I got caught up in college work and totally forgot about this. I hope you will like this **

**Summary: Carly is finally ready to tell Spencer what happened to her on the day he came to visit. **

**Carly's P.O.V**

_(2009)_

I turned sixteen five days ago. I live in Seattle with my big brother Spencer, and I have done ever since that day when I was six year old. I can still remember his face, the way he looked when he saw me huddled in the corner. I can still remember how scared I was when I thought there was a stranger was in the house. I can still remember how my Dad, how bad he smelled, how his beats stung.

Spencer has been good to me. He always asks if I am alright if I am having a down day. He has never asked what happened in that house, and I respected him for that. I knew he was waiting for when I was ready, and today I was ready.

Walking down the stairs towards the living room, I noticed him sprawled out on the sofa as he always is, watching celebrities diving into water. I don't know what got him so interested in the show, maybe it was the girls (it probably is the girls!).

I sat down next to him on the sofa, a sick sort of feeling starting in my stomach until a knot had risen in my chest.

"Hey kiddo, how are you doing?" Spencer smiled, sitting up, turning the television.

"Hey Spence, I'm…fine." I smiled nervously. He smiled, nudging me with his leg. I chuckled softly, trying to get the nervous feeling to settle down. After half a minute, I finally told myself to do it.

"Actually, I wanted to talk to you." I winced, was I actually ready for this?

"Sure, about what kiddo?" Spencer asked.

"I want to talk about…about what happened when you came to stay." A knowing look crossed my brother's face. He turned the television off and sat upright, ready to listen.

"Take your time kiddo, I'm here, I always will be. Take your time." He smiled. I nodded, letting my mind flash back…

_(15__th__ September1999)_

_I stood on the doorstep with my daddy, waving as Spencer went off to college in his blue classic mini. Spencer grinned and waved at us, tooting the horn before reversing out of the driveway and driving down the boulevard towards the highway. As soon as he was out of sight, daddy called me inside. _

_From then on, Daddy became more unsociable. He sat in his chair in the living room, watching the television or on the computer in the corner of the room. He hardly ever spoke to me. One day I finally plucked up the courage to ask him for a drink. I hadn't been able to reach the tap in the kitchen and the tap upstairs had been turned too tight for me to turn so I could drink from the tap. _

"_Daddy I'm thirsty, can I have a drink please?" I asked him as politely as I could. He answered me after he took a big gulp of his drink. _

"_Have a drink of this." He smiled. His smile was off putting but I was too thirsty to notice properly. I guzzled as much as I could in one go. Once I was out of breath, I finally noticed the disgusting taste in my mouth. I coughed, my face twisting in disgust at the awful taste. Daddy laughed at me, pushing me away and telling me to go to my room. Not wanting to make him cross, I went upstairs._

_Not even an hour later and I was sitting by the toilet bowl, exhausted as my stomach flipped violently. My head was painful, black spots darting back and forth against my eyes. I cried out for daddy, but he never came to help me. _

_Daddy went to work on the Monday, leaving me in the house. I was supposed to go to school, but I guess he forgot. On Sunday I had learnt to climb onto the bench when daddy wasn't looking, grab a cup and fill it with water and jump back down before he could see. I even learnt to steal yoghurt from the fridge or even a few slices of bread from the breadbin also. _

_So through the day on Monday, I took one of daddy's magazines, sounding out words that looked easy. When he came back home at tea time, I was so pleased that I had learned how to read all by myself. I just had to show him!_

"_Daddy, I learnt to read all by myself!" I said brightly as he came through the door._

"_Really, what did you learn to read?" He asked, not even half interested. _

"_F-fuck…you! Fuck you!" I said brightly. Suddenly a hard slap crossed my face, causing me to stumble back, my head hitting off the door._

"_HOW DARE YOU?" He screamed at me. I trembled. Daddy had never been this angry with me. "How dare you swear at me, if you swear at me again, if you swear at anyone, if I hear you just whisper it you will be in serious trouble young lady." His hand by now was at my throat, pressing down so I couldn't breathe. I nodded my head, shaking in fear. I could smell the horrible scent of that drink from Saturday evening. Why would he drink that, it made me sick. Why wasn't he sick? _

"_Get upstairs to your room, now! Do not come down again today." _

_For the next few weeks, I rarely saw my Dad. The fear of actually just being near him kept me away. However at times it didn't keep him away. I didn't have to do anything for him to come into my room, drag me out of bed and hit me. His breath stunk of smoke and that drink. Some nights I just ended up with bruises that were if I was lucky. Other nights I ended with a busted lip or a cut to my wrist. One time I heard him coming, and I tried to hide from him. He found me within a matter of moments hidden under my blanket in my wardrobe. It made his beatings hurt more. _

"_It's your fault. It's your fault she's dead. You killed her." He left me hurt and confused. Who did I kill?_

_That night after my beating, he left. The car engine roared to life and sped out of the drive way. A chill from the open door downstairs rose into my bedroom. I shivered, tears sparking in my eyes for the first time. It was time to give up now. _

(Present)

"And then you came along a few days later. I was scared in case it was him coming back. I was scared if he would kill me." I sniffed lightly, huddled in the corner of the sofa. I said nothing more, for all I had told my story. I didn't need to say anything else.

"Kiddo," Spencer said softly, bringing me into a hug. "When I saw how terrified you were that day, how bruised and beaten, how sick you looked. I didn't know if you would make it. I took you straight to the nearest hospital and they kept you in for days, making you better. And you helped them. You fought strongly, and on the third day you woke up. I had never been so pleased, but even then I could tell you remembered everything. I am so sorry I left you alone. I didn't know he would do that. I'm so sorry I wasn't there for you." Spencer cuddled me as I fought the tears off.

"I was scared Spencer, I was scared in case he came back for me. Spencer, he could come back. He could come back for me." I whispered.

"And when he does, if he does, I will protect you. No one matters more than my little sister." Spencer smiled.

"Thank you Spencer." I smiled softly back.

"You're welcome," He smiled. "Want to go get a smoothie?"

"Yeah, okay." I laughed.

"Come on then little sis."


End file.
